Northern Lights Academy for Rising Stars
by LostInTheBeats
Summary: Seventeen Students arriving to a school in the United States, supposedly for rising stars. Northern Lights Academy has a long history for educated many of the country's most successful citizens. However, upon arrival, the students soon find that the school is not what it truly is. To kill is to live, but to live is to kill. Sequal to Eden Academy.
1. Chapter 1: Departing Hokkaido

**Asdfghjkl! It's about damn time, I know. I'm terribly sorry Dx I've been expanding my reaches and I was actually supposed to have this uploaded the day after Thanksgiving but things don't go as we plan. ; A; It was going to be longer but I really didn't feel like working on the first chapter for like, ever so I went ahead and cut it off. The 2nd chapter will be uploaded ASAP. And special shoutout to everyone who submitted an OC. I'm excited to write all of your fantastic characters and I hope you will be able to enjoy this fic. :3 I don't own any characters mentioned in this fic except 2. Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Depart from Hokkaido**

Click-clack click-clack my footsteps sounded as I was walking in the alleyway. The school year had just finished and in celebration of making it through one whole year, my uncle gave me some money to purchase a cake of my choosing on my way home. I'm currently wearing a cream colored sweater which has my school's emblem (Saint Agatha's Junior High School), with a white dress shirt underneath and a red bow tied neatly at my neck. The skirt is a bright red in a plaid design that goes just above the knees. The uniform also includes a pair of loose white knee socks and brown loafers. In my hands I held my bag and the cake I purchased from the bakery not too long ago. I paused glancing around at her surroundings before sighing.

"Great, now I'm lost…" My blue eyes scanned the area trying to figure out which way would take me to my uncles house, "Maybe… this way?" I trekked down the left path ending up on the street across from the bakery. I groaned in irritation, going in a complete circle was not in my plan. I wasn't to blame though, I was used to going straight to work right after school and my uncle always took me home from there since he is my manager as well. I pulled out my iPhone seeing that it was 2:45 and sighed, "Ryuji's probably still working… Ah well who cares, I'm lost and I need to get home." I quickly dialed his speed dial number and held the phone to my ear listening to the rings. After a couple of rings he finally picked up.

"Hello, Seira?" He asked, happy to hear from his favorite niece, "What's up? When are you getting here?"

"About that," I started, "I'm lost and I need a ride home." My uncle on the other side of the phone sighed but he figured that something like this would happen.

"Alright, where are you? I'm grabbing my keys right now," He replied, I could hear jingling in the background from his keys.

"I'm across the street from the bakery you told me to stop by," I stated, looking around for other things I could use to describe the place I was at. My uncle was a bit of a dunce when it came to places, he needs lots of descriptions. I heard Ryuji stopped moving, probably thinking of where it was.

"Seira…" he breathed trying not to laugh, "Go left four blocks and you'll be here."

"Eh?" I turned my head to the right and looked down the sidewalk spotting my uncle's huge gates, "Oh… Well I'll be there shortly then." I hung up, slipping the phone back in my pocket and continued walking again. Okay, now you know my dark secret, that I have no sense of direction. I remember this one time when I was 6, I got lost in the grocery store and ended up having security help me but I ran away from them because they were strangers until they caught me. They called my uncle through the PA system and I couldn't stop crying. Looking back on it now, I find it embarrassing. I pushed open the gates to uncle Ryuji's massive property. Although I call it Ryuji's house, I've spent all of my life here with him. My grandmother and grandfather are quite wealthy and they owned this lot before giving it to their son. It took a while, but I arrived at the doorstep without dropping the cake. I opened the door, knowing that he forgot to lock it when he went back inside only to find that it was dark.

"Ryuji?" I called out, wondering why it was dark, "Where are you? Why are the lights off?" When I didn't get a response are groaned in irritation. Kicking my shoes off and slipping my slippers on I headed for the kitchen. I found that it too was dark but as soon as I got inside the lights flickered on.

"Congratulations!" cheered three familiar faces. I immediately recognized Ryuji with his shaggy blonde hair. A beautiful younger woman stood next to him with her short blonde hair beautifully styled. She was wearing a sun dress and her stomach bulged out a little. The man next to her, who was also blonde but a darker shade than the others, smiled brightly dressed in a suit and holding a confetti popper.

"Uncle Seiko and Aunt Naho!" I shouted, excited to see the couple. Naho Ayano, who was now Naho Inubashiri, was a close friend of my mother and father and her husband, Seiko Inubashiri, also close friends with my mother and father gave me a huge hug, "You two sure move fast I see." I spoke, smiling innocently at the two who blushed in response. We chattered about for a while, talking about what was going on and how we've been while we enjoyed the cake I bought; which was strawberry shortcake, my favorite.

"On to business," Ryuji spoke up a serious expression on his face, "The letter came in today." He dropped a red and black colored envelope with a gold seal on it. I already knew what it was. It was an acceptance letter to a new high school that has just recently opened up. Ryuji, Naho and Seiko along with my aunt Ri and uncle Xorukae, started an organization that was investigating schools with suspicious activity to prevent incidents like this again. Twelve years ago, there was an incident known as the Eden Academy incident where thirteen students were killed in an academy that the public knew as a school for the gifted. However, the school was actually brought up by an organization called I.D- Infinite Despair. My mother was one of those who were killed along with my father while Naho, Seiko, Ri, Xorukae and four others were able to escape. The organization they started, which I am now a part of, caught wind of a school being opened up in America.

My goal was to infiltrate the school and identify the school's controller. Afterwards I was to send a signal and have the organization's agents come in and apprehend the person behind the school and maybe we'd get some clues to their hideout. I grabbed the envelope and slowly broke the seal. Inside was a neatly folded white paper. I pulled it out and proceeded to read it.

_Dear Seira Kirisaki,_

_I, the headmaster of Northern Lights Academy of Rising Stars, am glad to say that you are invited to attend our lovely school. You will receive the utmost education and be able to enhance your spectacular talent and blossom. Once graduating, you will be able to broadcast your amazing talent to the world and live in fame and glory. I assure, you will achieve guaranteed success in life after you attend our school. Inside, we have disclosed your ticket for the private jet that will be picking you up at Sapporo Airport at 8:00 a.m. sharp. We cannot wait to see you here attending our fair school. See you soon._

_Sincerely,_  
_NLARS Headmaster_

I turned the envelope upside down and a ticket fell out onto the table. On it were the details of my flight. The jet will depart tomorrow at 7:15 am, talk about early dismissal. This will be all worth it, I want to find that woman who was in charge of Eden and I'll get my revenge.

"Seira," Naho spoke, staring at me with hard eyes. I could tell what she was going to say would be extremely important, "Whatever happens while you're at the school, make sure that you will do whatever it takes to not get killed." I nodded in response followed with 'I will.' "And most importantly, don't forget to practice your singing and dancing." I cringed when I heard this. My life was going to be on the line and I'm supposed to be worried about my career? Come on auntie.

"Don't mind her," Seiko interjected, "Just remember, be careful of who you trust and investigate carefully." That was some good solid advice right there.

"Thanks uncle Seiko," I thanked with a smile, "looks like you can say some useful things sometimes." At this, he gave a hurt look while Naho and Ryuji started giggling. The two left not too long after, they were busy after all. Naho still was in her prime with her voice acting and Seiko was really busy stealing from people. Naho has got to find that man a job. Uncle Ryuji was helping me pack my bag in preparation for my trip.

"You know…" He started while placing some of my clothes in my suitcase, "It's going to get really lonely with you gone…" He sounded kind of sad. He must be thinking what if I die. Well no worries uncle Ryuji, I'm not gonna go out that easy.

"Don't worry," I assured him, patting his back, "I made you an account on this dating website. By the way, you have thirty dates tomorrow, make sure you look nice." Just then a ding was heard from my laptop, "Make that thirty-one." Ryuji looked at me shocked and begun despairing his fate to come. Thirty-one dates with desperate thirty to forty year-olds sounds like it's going to be a blast. After we finished, he left my room to let me get some sleep. I stared at the picture of a reunion for the Eden Incident that we went to when I was six. There was a boy I faintly remembered. I went to sleep wondering what his name was.

The next morning was pretty peaceful. I got up at 2:30 which gave me the perfect amount of time to get ready. I took a nice long hot shower since no one knew how long I'd be able to use my favorite lavender shampoo. After I got out of my shower, it was 2:45. Fortunately, I had picked out my outfit the morning before. I slipped on a matching set of white lace panties and bra. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. My chest was nowhere as nice as aunt Naho's, I was never going to get a boyfriend like this… Shaking my head, I sat at my dresser and proceeded to blow dry my hair; humming a song that I recently heard on the radio. Once it was completely dry I decided to play with it a little. Maybe I'd wear twintails… or how about a side ponytail? Or maybe I can put it in a bun? I sighed, deciding that I looked silly and pulled out my curling iron. I decided to go with some light curling. Once that was finished and my hair looked alright, I grabbed my clothes off the hanger. First I put on a pure black mini-skirt that fit nicely around my waist and went a couple inches above my knees. Perfect. Next I put on a white dress shirt accompanied with a red tie and a black blazer. I put on a little caplet that I got for a huge discount and it was cute. It has cute two pink lines along the edges and two pink drawstrings with puffballs at the end for the hood. I pulled my hair out of the jacket so they'd cover the hood. Finally to finish my look, I put on some ankle socks and a pair of black boots that also had pink puffballs and a black cap.  
I gave myself a once over once I was finished, checking to make sure I was presentable. I gave myself a little wink, grabbed my suitcase and headed down the stairs.

I expected to see Ryuji but instead I found a note. It said that he had left early because he had an appointment with someone. Pfft yeah right, he was probably trying to skip town so he wouldn't have to go on all those dates today. Outside just behind the gate, there was a taxi ready to give me a lift. Not wanting to keep the taxi driver waiting any longer, I grabbed a couple of apples and granola bars and hurried out the door with my suitcase. After making sure the gate was locked and secure, I put my suitcase in the trunk and got in the backseat.

"To Sapporo right?" the man asked in a gruff tone. I told him yes and he immediately started driving. I put on my headphones and listened to the playlist I made yesterday. Somewhere along the way I had drifted off to sleep and the driver had ended up waking me up. When I opened my eyes, I saw that we were at the airport. I quickly apologized and gave him the fare for the ride. He sped off once I left the car. Contrary to my beliefs the airport was not as crowded as I thought. I had always imagined a bunch of business people rushing around talking on their phones.

"Geez, this place is so huge…" I mumbled to myself. I was looking for the service desk but ended up getting lost instead. The rolling of my suitcase followed behind me. I was about to turn the corner but I ended up bumping into someone and falling on my butt. "Hey watch where you're going!" I shouted, rubbing my now bare head.

"Ah sorry dude," a masculine voice apologize, "I wasn't really paying attention, my bad." 'Dude'? Did he just call me 'dude'? Annoyed, I looked up at the source of the voice and found… a delinquent. "The name is, Rai Kobayashi Rai. Nice to meet you."

Rai's POV

Today was the end of the school year and I was sure as hell excited. After the ceremony a group of my friends and I agreed to hit the skatepark. My parents told me to head home earlier than usual today but who cares? The longer I'm away from my control freak parents the better. Ver since I was a kid they've been tryin to mold me into the perfect child, but forget that. It's my life not theirs. Anyways, my name is Rai, Kobayashi Rai; 16-year old first-year, well second now at Seikai Private High school. My natural eye color is a sky blue with gray rings but I like to wear red contacts instead. Much cooler and my parents hate it. To be honest I never wanted to attend this school, my mind-controlling parents forced me because they went here when they were my age and 'loved' it. Although I can say I've made some great friends but it sucks I'll be leaving soon…

"Yo, Rai!" Greeted a familiar voice I knew all too well. I felt an arm encircle my neck and a fist digging into my head.

"Hey Daisuke, I see you actually passed dude!" Daisuke has been a good buddy of mine since I was eight. We attended the same elementary school but sic emu parents were so damn picky about who I hung out with I never really got to know the guy until I went into a rebellious fit when I was seven. I guess I seemed more approachable since he just came up an talked to me and we just kinda clicked after that I guess.

Daisuke is the kind of guy you know would have your back no matter what. It also helped that he was good with a board but nowhere near as good as me. Despite being the same age this guy thinks he has some seniority over just cuz he's taller. Pfft as if.

"What's that 'spose to mean?" He growled, intensifying the strength of the noogie he was giving me, messing up my perfectly stylized hair. Before I could throw him off he removed his arms and I immediately felt the pain of something hitting the back of my head.

"Do you guys ever stop horsing around?" An irritated voice sighed. I turned around clutching the back of my head to see the she-devil herself, "geez sometimes I wonder if you guys are even high schoolers..."

"And I wonder if you're not some sort of hell spawn, Miyumi," Daisuke retorted, smirking. I immediately burst out laughing however our classmate didn't find it funny at all and started attacking him with her textbook. I thought about helping but decided against. I was not dying today.

Miyumi, unlike me and Daisuke, is a goody two-shoes. We've known her since middle school and she just butted into our little group of friends and not too long after we became great friends. She was pretty popular cause of her looks but it died down since she started hanging with us and probably because people have seen her true personality. But all in all she's pretty cool. Daisuke's screams for help started getting louder so I thought know would be a pretty good time to intervene.

"Hey, Miyumi," I called out. She stopped smacking him with her book and looked in my direction. I swear her eyes were glowing, "As much as I'd love to watch you beat the shit out if Dai, shouldn't we be heading to the skatepark?" She immediately dropped him, remember we did in fact agreed to go to there today.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot!" She exclaimed. She picked up her bag which was tossed in her attempt to murder Daisuke, "Daisuke, you better get a move on or we're leavin your ass." She called out in a singsong voice. As if he had just not gotten beat to a pulp, he hopped up of the ground bag on his shoulder and started dashing ahead.

"Last one there is month old yakisoba!" Daisuke bellowed from down the sidewalk. Smirking, I immediately dashed off with Miyumi tailing behind. Within a matter of seconds I caught up to Daisuke, his blue-haired ass isn't faster than me. Within minutes I made it at the Daijinn Skatepark with Daisuke arriving not too long after and Miyumi ultimately last place.

"Looks like… Miyu's month old yakisaba," Dai teased Miyu who in turn glared daggers at him. They were pretty out of breath from running but I wasn't thanks to all the dangerous activities I do on a daily basis. With my skateboard tucked in my arm, I pushed open the gates into the skate park greeted with plenty of familiar faces and a couple of newbies.

Several hours of boarding I checked my cell seeing that I had numerous missed texts and calls from my parents. Not that it mattered anyways. I checked the latest one which said Jhervis, our driver, is coming to pick me up from the skateboard. I sighed, irritated. I really don't wanna see them they give me such headaches. Just like the text said he would, Jhervis arrived in our black limousine just outside the gates. Saying goodbye to some good friends I headed out to the limousine. When I got to the black vehicle Jhervis was already out of the driver's seat.

"Good evening Master Rai," Jhervis greeted with a bow, like usual. The guy was way too formal. He needed to chill a bit.

"Dude, you don't need to do all that formal junk with me," I told him once again after who so many times. He must've had it drilled in his head to greet every family member like that or something, "Let's just get goin man, I'm starved." With that I got inside the and after a moment Jhervis got inside as well and started driving. I stared outside the window, bored out of my mind. The same old scenery passing by was getting old. I really couldn't wait to get out of here and leave that stupid house. Jhervis pulled into the excessively long driveway to the Kobayashi house. I immediately got out, knowing he was going to try and open the door for me, which I hate. "Thanks for the ride Jhervis." I rushed up the stairs to the house and slipped inside quietly. However, it was pointless since my parents were standing right there.

"Rai, we need to have a serious talk. _Now_," the stern look and the way she stressed 'now' indicated my mom was not too happy. My dad followed her as she exited into our living room. I followed them as well slumping my shoulders. On the table in between two couches there's an opened black envelope and an unfolded sheet of paper. My mom picked up the paper and held it up for me to see, "Rai. What is this?"

I rolled my eyes, annoyed, "I dunno, you tell me. I obviously can't read it from over here." I could hear part of the paper crunching under her finely manicured hands. She always liked to have her nails done eccentrically. I could tell I was getting on her nerves just as planned.

"Don't feign ignorance," dad butted in, obviously trying to keep mom for going crazy, "you know damn well what this is so start explaining. What is this, 'Northern Lights Academy of Rising Stars'? We just got an acceptance letter from them, care to explain?" Northern… what? What kind of school is that?

"What are you talking about? I've never heard of some school called that, chill," I told them. I walked over and snatched the paper out of her hands and scanned what was written.

_Dear Rai Kobayashi,_

_I, the headmaster of Northern Lights Academy of Rising Stars, am glad to say that you are invited to attend our lovely school. You will receive the utmost education and be able to enhance your spectacular talent and blossom. Once graduating, you will be able to broadcast your amazing talent to the world and live in fame and glory. I assure, you will achieve guaranteed success in life after you attend our school. Inside, we have disclosed your ticket for the private jet that will be picking you up at Sapporo Airport 8:00 a.m. sharp. We cannot wait to see you here attending our fair school. See you soon._

_Sincerely,_  
_NLARS Headmaster_

"What the hell? I didn't sign up for this school. Heck, I never heard of it until now," I honestly didn't expect to come home to this. I was only looking forward to seeing their faces when I told them I was going to go live with my grandparents but this… This is hell of a lot better.

"Ritsuko-sama, I have the information of the school you requested," the head maid, Aoi, spoke as she entered the room. She handed my mother a paper before she bowed and exited the room. Aoi never really spoke much and was extremely diligent in her work and she was always expressionless. My mother scanned the paper, her violet eyes moving left and right in haste. Once she finished her overall expression changed into a much more pleasant one.

"Dear, read this," She said, shoving the paper into my father's hands. He took the now slightly bent paper and began reading it. Once he was finished, his blue eyes lit up. That was not a good sign, "I think we should let our little boy attend this school, what do you say?" Of course, my dad agreed, never wanting to go against my mother but something seemed off. Shouldn't they still be mad? Well whatever I don't care, as long as I am out of here, there is no problem. I turned and started making my way to my room. I needed some sleep.

"Rai, go ahead and start packing your stuff," my father called as I was exiting, "the jet leaves tomorrow at 8:00 sharp, so make sure you get some sleep and head out bright and early. We'll make sure breakfast will be ready when you're leaving." I waved back, showing that I heard him. After reaching the safe zone of my bedroom I hopped on my bed and stared at the ceiling. My parents wouldn't just do a 180 like that unless either A. money was involved or B. it had something to do with someone famous. Fortunately I already packed my clothes for when I would go to my grandparents so I didn't have to worry about that. After a couple minutes, I fell into a peaceful sleep.

_Brzzzz Brzzz Brzzzz.  
_That was the sound of my alarm painfully entering my ears. I reach out for my phone, the source of this infuriating noise and cut it out. I leaned up and let out a huge yawn. I checked the time on my phone noticing it was 2:00 a.m. and snaked out of bed. I shuffled to my bathroom, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and sluggishly stripped off my clothes before hopping into the shower. Unfortunately, I accidently turned on just the cold and was greeted with a blast of freezing water which definitely gave me a jolt. I immediately changed the dials so the water was replaced with a nice warm and refreshing temperature. After a nice relaxing shower, I headed out my bathroom, towel wrapped loosely around my hips. I slipped on a pair of boxers and pulled out my look for the day. I quickly got dressed and slipped on my favorite pair of sneakers. My look consisted of a pair of baggy black jeans, a form-fitting red tee with this sick black and white design. I thoroughly checked out how I looked before putting on my red and black piercings on my right ear. I have four of them and a small spike on the corner of my lip. Perfect. I slipped my favorite pair of black shades in my pocket and grabbed my suitcase.

The smell of pancakes and bacon wafted up my nose as I stepped down the stairs. I think I'll most certainly miss Marie's cooking, it's amazing. I seated myself at the table and immediately started digging in. Who knows when I'll be able eat this amazing cooking again? Probably never. Within minutes, I was finished with the small feast that was prepared for my departure to the airport. I let out a satisfied burp and got up from my seat. I thanked Marie for the delicious cooking and headed outside where Jhervis was waiting in the limo. I hopped in and tossed my suitcase to the side. I stared at the passing by scenery as we ventured to the airport. I was really gonna miss this place especially Miyumi and Dai. It wasn't too long before we reached my destination. I pulled out some money, which was probably more than enough but I didn't bother asking for change and got out. With my suitcase in tow, I headed inside the airport only to be greeted by Miyumi and Dai.

"You guys…" I gasped, shocked that my two best friends were here, "What are you dudes doin here?" Miyumi scoffed, poked me and gave me disbelieving glare.

"You honestly think you can just leave without saying goodbye?" she asked, "How cruel, I thought we were best friends…" She wiped an invisible tear and gave me a light punch.

"Heh… We are but I didn't want 'ta see your waterworks," I teased, pinching her cheek, "You are a huge crybaby after all." She growled in response, before removing my grip on her cheek.

"You sure know how to hit the soft spots man," Dai spoke, before signaling that we were about to do our signature shake. No matter how hard she tried, Miyumi could never do our handshake, "I'm gonna miss you dude."

"Oh no, don't start cryin' on me too man," I told him, slapping a hand on my forehead. We laughed before giving each other a manhug, "Stay rockin dude. I'll keep in touch." He nodded his head in agreement and gave one final fist bump before he and Miyumi hopped into the cab they kept running. With my last goodbyes said, I headed into the airport, hoping to get out of the cold weather. It was empty, like a flipping wasteland empty dude. I guess airports aren't all that busy at four in the morning. Dragging my luggage behind, I wandered the halls, hoping to find some sort of entertainment while I was stuck waiting for my flight. I turned a corner only to be greeted with something hitting against my chest. Looking down, I saw a raven-haired girl on the floor and what looked like her luggage. I wondered if she was also going to be attending the same flight.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" she shouted, rubbing her head. Ignoring her irritated shout, I leaned down and stuck my hand out for her to grab.

"Ah sorry dude," I apologized. She looked at me for a moment, annoyance was plastered on her face. I cringed a little before continuing, "The name is, Rai Kobayashi Rai. It's nice to meet you." She stared at me for a moment before getting up herself. She attempted dust off whatever invisible dust that had apparently gotten on her when she fell and grabbed her luggage.

"My name is Seira, Kirisaki Seira," She replied, finally giving my hand a small shake, "I don't suppose you're here for the jet to NLARS?" I stared at her confused.

"Excuse me what?" I said, "Run that by me again dude?"

"NLARS," She corrected, crossing her arms as she did, "It stands for Northern Lights Academy for Rising Stars. You got an acceptance letter and plane tickets, didn't you?" Alright, her attitude was unnerving, talk about a bitch.

"Yeah, my bad dude," I half-heartedly apologize for no reason, which caused her eyebrow to twitch for some reason.

"Whatever," she said, rolling her eyes, "And don't call me dude. You know my name now, don't you?" Sheesh, talk about bossy too, "Well it doesn't matter, come on. This is the way to our jet." She pointed towards the long hall. She started walking ahead, her suitcase making the loud rolling sound it does when it's being dragged. I was about to follow her until a voice called out and she stopped.

"Seira?" spoke the uknown voice. We both turned around, to see who it was. She seemed to know who it was as she had let out a soft gasp.

"Yuu…" She whispered, just barely enough for us to hear.

* * *

**Well, I don't suppose that was super interesting. xD I wonder who this Yuu guy is? How does Seira know him? All in due time~ I hope I was able to present them well. please, tell me how I did, what I should change, or what I should add. I want to make this story as great as possible so your feedback is much obliged~ ^-^ Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter~**

**Seira Kirisaki: 16, SHSL Songtress**

**Rai Kobayashi: 16 SHSL Daredevil**

**Yuu Miyama: 15 SHSL ?**


	2. Chapter 2: Departing Hokkaido (Part 2)

**Hello hello~! Sorry for another late update. ; A; I've been too addicted with RPing and not to mention I've been hosting contests in the games I play and such. And oh sweet lordy, the homework. THE HOMEWORK! (Not that I do it lol) Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy the last of the students from Japan. Next chapter we go somewhere new~! Somewhere exciting!**

**Seira: So Japan isn't exciting? Okay then, bastard. :l**

**; A; I didn't mean it like that.**

**Ami: Then explain yourself!**

**Rai & Yuu: Yeah!**

**...Ignoring them, here's the reponse to reviews:**

** Maneki Nekomaeda: Give her some kind of connection to her parents right right? c: Rai is gonna get all the hoes. That's all I have to say. LOL Yes, yes indeed he was. c: It'll be fine, she'll have some amazing character's to work with. (No names for who these important characters shall be stated Muahahahaha) Yuppers! I was planning on putting Xorukae in this one too, but then I was like nah... Maybe the next chappie though c: And your wait is over!~ :D**

** PaloozaChu: Yes indeed. Infact, she comes in this chapter~ Plot twist~! :OOO**

** The Pocketwatch Ripper: No of course not. c: Saving that for an extraspecial person /shot. Seira shall get revenge! Unless she dies. ._. Which with my thinking, she just might. Ryuji, start calling up them dating sites~ I shall use them this time! :OO I couldn't do it for the last time since well, . 3. That was a double execution. Unless I did a combination of the two but I felt that the Romeo and Juliet feel would be a bit more... interesting? I guess. No you're right I'm a girl. -loves to lie to people about important things-**

** Ptroxsora: Thanks~! :3 It was supes hard to do, especially coming up with meaningful friends and family interactions for the characters but I think it's all worth it. It shows that they'll have something to fight, kill or live for.**

** Crimson Spider Lily: Husbando~! :I Where is my hug? LOL I'll paint a picture next time I do something like that, just for you. c: Of course~ It was a special treat for you~ I wouldn't let the wonderful Eden survivors waste away in random apartments... ; A; That'd be kinda sad... I don't mean to spoil but uh... Don't think this is the L-**

**Yuu: No spoilers!**

**Right right. If you liked Hikari, I think you'd like Seira too. c: But let's bring on the bitchyness~ Whooo whoo~ ; A; B-But Rai... He's a badass... But I totes understand. c:  
**

**Rai: So... I'm that undecided flavor for ice cream. Kk dude. .**

**Yus Yuu is here. YUU THE GREAT. *Yuu ends up being a killer and tricks everyone*/shot. Sorry, you'll have to wait a wee bit more for the rest ; A;**

** Kenmae: Asdfghjkl, It's totes okay. And I'm so freaking glad you thought so cause I freak out when I write character's intros and then I just OTL when I post. It's like, the fear eats me alive. ; A; Your description was great. :D Don't you worry about a thing. -loves quoting song titles-**

** Reven288: Well since you can't wait... I suppose I'll just cut out the intros and skip to the mutual killings... Just kidding~! c: Where would the fun of falling in love or getting to know a character be before the Mutual Killings begin be? Thanks, I always try my hardest~ And I shall strive and stay golden!**

**Well thanks for the reviews guys~ I'm glad the first chapter was to many of you guy's liking. For the rest of you people who read the first chapter, shame on you. ; A; What if you hated it? What if something was meh? What if something could have been done better? What if something could have been corrected? I'll never know because you didn't review. *Guilt Trip Guilt Trip* Nah. I'm kidding, I'm glad you read it~ Who needs reviews when I have views? c: That's enough talking out of me, on to the story~! I don't own any characters except for the support characters for the main OCs~ Thank youse~! :3**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Depart from Hokkaido (Part2)**

"Yuu-kun!" screeched a pair of girls just outside the gates to Seiran Boy's Middle school. The color drained immediately from my face and I instantaneously became a cold statue. I stared at the two girls, analyzing their figures. They both were wearing the uniform to our sister school, Reikai Girl's Middle and not to mention they looked like my older sister; busty… I have a mild case of gynophobia. I know, I know, it's embarrassing. It's because my older sisters, Umiko and Yuuki weren't all too fond of me straying away from the family business so I ended up experiencing my gynophobia when I have any type of interaction with girls that look like my sisters. If they're big and busty or the short and adorable type, I'll freeze up and sometimes even pass out. We come from a long line of sweets makers, the most famous being my late sister, Minori. When she passed, I was supposed to take over her empire, but I was too young which explains why now they are really harsh about my new talent… But enough about that, how am I supposed to get home…?

_Please… Someone, anyone help me… _I prayed silently, hoping someone could somehow hear my please and come to my rescue. It was no use though, those girls seemed like they weren't going to leave at all.

"Excuse me, beautiful ladies," A voice spoke out. I opened my eyes to see what was going on and right in front of me was a taller male with messy blue hair who I instantly recognized, "Just why might you two beauties be standing out here when it's getting so late?" The guy leaned against the gate, and looked at the two girls who stared at him with awe. This was the power of my best friend, Hideki Kotoku, the guy I could count on in situations like this. Most of the guys at our school either hate me because of the attention I get from girls or try to get with me so having Hideki as sort of a bodyguard helps a lot. After a couple minutes of back-and-forth chit chat, Hideki finally convinced the girl's to leave but not without them stealing the 2nd and 3rd buttons off his uniform. Once I was sure they were gone, I jogged over to him, giving him a pat on the back.

"Thanks a lot Hideki," I thanked, smiling cheerfully, "I owe you another one yet again." He chuckled and patted my head as if I was his younger brother, as usual.

"It's no problem man," He replied, smirking, "You can treat me to some food. I'm starving…" Just then, his stomach let out a loud rumbling sound furthering his point. We broke out into laughter and clutched our sides from the pain of laughing.

"Well, I'm a little short on cash today, how about we go to that café you like?" I suggested. I really was running low on cash. My sister's birthday was coming up and I had gotten her a really expensive gift. It's funny how she still tortures me without even knowing. He nodded in agreement; he was excited to go back to the café. Hideki and I were weird like that, he was the one who obsessed over girls and I was the one who feared them. Polar opposites yet best friends but that's not unusual at all.

"Hell yeah!" Hideki suddenly shouted, throwing a fist into the air, "I'm stoked to finally become a high school student. I bet there's going to be so many girls I can't wait!" His emerald eyes that were shining in anticipation now looked at me, "How about you, Yuu? Are you excited for high school? Say, where did you even apply to?"

I sweat dropped, so many questions to answer, "Well, I guess I am excited," I answered earnestly, "Not for the girls per say but I do think it'll be exciting. I actually…" Crap, how do I answer this… I can't just say _Oh, I'm attending a school all the way in North America for the next four years, _now can I? Well, he'd find out sooner or later, so might as well. With a sigh I answered the second question, "I'm going to be attending a school abroad… In North America…" I closed my eyes in anticipation for whatever was going to happen, but what happened next wasn't expected.

"Wow… Really?" Hideki asked. I opened my eyes to see he was legitimately shocked, "I knew you had pretty good grades but never would I expect they'd be good enough for a school abroad…" He just indirectly insulted my intelligence, I have half a mind to sock him in the face, "But that'd be expected of Yuu, I mean, you got 1st in every single test since you came here." Hideki gave me a thumbs up and his signature smile. "I wish you good luck at… um… What's the school name?" He asked, realizing I didn't tell him the school name.

"Actually, I don't know…" I told him looking up, "I just received a letter from a school without a name asking me to apply there and… I just did." I explained, hearing it come out my own mouth sounded really idiotic but it's the truth.

"Wow, so you have no idea what the school name is?" He asked, and we started walking again, "Didn't that seem shady to you at the time? I mean, I'm not the smartest, but I'm no idiot to just accept something as fishy as that. Ooh look! Free doujin!" Before I could even answer his question or at least retort to his second indirect insult, he ran to look at the piled doujinshi that appeared to be thrown out, "Aww sweet! Swimsuit girls, let's check these out!" I looked at the cover page and realized it's true contents. I smirked, this will teach him a lesson to not call me stupid. 3… 2… 1… "What the fuck!" He screamed, tossing the book on the ground, "That was not swimsuit girls those were traps. What kind of sick joke is that?" I busted out laughing, his reaction was priceless. "Yuu…." He snarled, giving me a karate chop on the head, which lessened my laughter.

"I-I'm sorry… B-But it was going to be-be hilarious…" I cried out, hunched over from laughing too hard. Once my laughing fit died we continued our venture to the café. It was really only a five minute walk but it turned into ten because of goofing around. The café was called, Lovely Kissu Café, an animal maid café. Yep, Hideki loves animal eared maids, it's no wonder he doesn't have a girlfriend. They probably break up with him the second they find out.

"Welcome home, Masters!" Greeted a cheery brunette with matching cat ears and wore a blue and white maid outfit. She escorted us to our table and left us menus to decide our orders before she went back to greeting more customers.

"Mmmmm…. Isn't she a cutie?" Hideki was staring at the brunette who just seated us with a lecherous grin. One of his strands of hair was moving to and fro, and I just laughed awkwardly.

"You can't take them home with you," I told him, "You _do_ understand that, don't you?" He scoffed and replied with an of course before sulking. Poor guy, he'll find the perfect girl who'll answer all of his wishes. Suddenly a loud crash was heard from the kitchen, everyone in the café turned their heads to see what was going on.

"Goddammit Ami!" An extremely angry yet feminine voice screeched, "Can't you go one hour without breaking something or better yet, spilling the customer's food?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," cried another, obviously the one who was being yelled at, "I'm sorry boss, I'm really sorry!" Her 'I'm sorry' started to turn into sobs as she kept repeating them. I felt bad for the poor girl, talk about horrid mistreatment.

"Oi, lay off her," commanded a third voice, this one sounding more mature and irritated, "Ami tries her best and you know it. So she's a klutz, quit being an ass about it and get over it." Wow, is it really alright for her to talk to their boss like that…? I hadn't noticed that Hideki had stood up, obviously intent on doing something but it seemed as though it was working itself out.

"You're right," the voice of the boss huffed, "I will get over it. Ami, Satomi, you're both fired. Get the hell out of my restaurant." Storming out of the kitchen doors was who appeared to be the boss; she was pretty old, like _old_ and was pissed. She headed into another door, and slammed it shut. Two more girls came out, one with tears still streaming and the other, slightly taller with an annoyed expression.

"Geez, talk about a complete bitch…" the taller one grumbled, who I assumed was Satomi, she wasn't the one crying and she wore a chef's suit so I thought she would be Satomi, "It's alright Ami-chan, we'll find another place to work." She hugged the shorter girl who wore a french maid outfit. Before we knew it, the other girls who worked there surrounded them in a group hug. It seems like they were a huge family.

"Come on Yuu," Hideki said, putting his hands in his pockets, "I lost my appetite." He started stalking off, with me following close behind. I don't blame him; I lost my appetite after that as well. All the way we were walking, he was fuming about that boss lady and how she was such a bitch. I never knew Hideki could hate so much on a woman, that's a shocker. It wasn't too long before we stopped at the intersection where we part our ways.

"I'll see you Yuu," He said, turning to cross before pausing to turn back around, "Oh wait, I won't will I… Damn, seems like you're going to be gone for life or something…" He smiled, though I could easily tell it was full of sadness, "I'm gonna miss you man…"

I gave him my best smile before hitting him in the back of the head, "Idiot… I'm still gonna keep in touch, you're my best friend." Although I say that, I can't help but feel as though I really won't see him again… It felt just like…

_12 years ago…_

_ "Come on Yuu-chan, say bye-bye to Minori-chan," Cooed my mother, carrying me out of the house to see my sister off._

_ "Onee-chan! Do your best and make lots of friends," encouraged Yuuki, she was excited that her older sister would be attending such an amazing school in the name of the family business._

_ "Minori," Umiko spoke, being the eldest she was the wisest, "Do try and be careful, I don't want to worry about you getting hurt all the time…" She told her harshly, but care was evident in her voice. Minori-neechan shook her head in understanding._

_ "Don't worry! I'll be perfectly fine, I'll make lots of friends and I won't be a crybaby!" She told them, excitement in her eyes. She turned to get into the taxi but as she did, I yelled to her._

_ "Minori-neechan… Don't go…" I didn't know why, but I had to tell her not to go. I had gotten a feeling, as though I would never see her again. My first words were to tell my sister to not go. She turned around, shock evident on her face. I reached out to her, trying to pull her back over here, "Don't go… Don't go…" I repeated, I was starting to cry now._

_ "Yuu-chan…" Minori muttered, tears were in her eyes as well, "I know you don't want me to go… but I have to, so I can spread the family name… You understand, don't you…?" She came over and started rubbing my head. I cried into the shirt she wore, continuing to her not to go. After a while, the Taxi driver had gotten irritated, and Minori scurried into the Taxi. The second the door closed, I felt as if the connection between me and Minori had been severed, like I would never see her again._

I shook my head at the flashback, this is different. I wasn't going to die, I'm not going to die, it's just a school in America. I'll be fine. "I promise, I'll keep in touch with you every day, so don't worry man." That seemed to ease his concerns. He gave me a small smile and nodded. As we split our ways, I couldn't help but feel that something was slowly being torn, until it finally broke. I pushed the feeling in the back of my head, I was too insecure. I have to be more like my sister; I need to be more strong-willed, just like Minori. Besides, maybe I'll see my friend again, it's been a couple years since I saw her.

"Tadaima!" I shouted as I entered my family's large house. Thanks to Minori's exceptional abilities as a chocolatier, we've been living in wealth with my sisters carrying on her legacy.

"Ah Yuu-kun, Okaeri!" The voice of Yuuki shouted, "We're in the kitchen, come here!" I sighed, kicking my shoes off and slipped on my house slippers. I was tired so hopefully whatever they had planned wouldn't take too long. The second I entered the kitchen, confetti and streamers greeted my face. My parents, my two older sisters and a picture of Minori were at the table holding confetti poppers.

"Congratulations Yuu-kun!" They cheered, excitedly. Were they glad I graduated from middle school or something…? "We got your letter for that school abroad and you were accepted!" My mother thrust her arm out in front of me, holding a black envelope that had my name in fancy letters. I carefully took it, as if it was delicate glass, and opened it to read its contents.

_Dear Yuu Miyama,_

I, the headmaster of Northern Lights Academy of Rising Stars, am glad to say that you are invited to attend our lovely school. You will receive the utmost education and be able to enhance your spectacular talent and blossom. Once graduating, you will be able to broadcast your amazing talent to the world and live in fame and glory. I assure, you will achieve guaranteed success in life after you attend our school. Inside, we have disclosed your ticket for the private jet that will be picking you up at Sapporo Airport at 8:00 a.m. sharp. We cannot wait to see you here attending our fair school. See you soon.

Sincerely,  
NLARS Headmaster

The letter fell out of my hands. I… actually got in…? I was so happy, I think tears started falling. My family, including Minori, encircled me and for the first time, they were proud of me. Even though I may not be great at making sweets like them, they finally showed me they were proud. I was so happy, I can't even describe it in words…

"The jet leaves tomorrow," Umiko informed me, breaking away first, "You'd better hurry and get packing; after the party of course." Umiko gave me a sincere smile, the first one I've seen since I was still just a toddler. With excitement, we enjoyed the sweets and food everyone had prepared, after all, it's no party at the Miyama household without sweets. It was around seven when we had finished and cleaned up so I decided to hurry up and start packing. Of course, I'd planned on getting a part-time job when I got there, I'd need plenty of clothes since I'll be living there for the next four years… Making sure I had all my necessities, toothpaste… Shampoo… Deodorant… Anti-perspirant… A pack of condoms… Wait what? I immediately threw the foreign object out of my back and hitting against the wall. A note was in my bag.

_Dear Little Brother,_

_Despite you being a little gynophobic boy, I decided to give you this little treat. Who knows, maybe you'll find a cute girl at your school and some stuff may happen. So keep this and make sure to remember to use it when the time comes._

_Sincerely,  
Your loving sister, Yuuki._

I clenched the note in irritation, the little she-devil… But I smiled at the thought. I'd treasure any kindness they give me now but I still fear them a lot… Deciding to take caution in case something _does _happen, I put Yuuki's 'gift' back in my bag. Seeing my stuff packed and my clothes for tomorrow laid out I went to bed, falling sound asleep. No sleep is sleep without a dream yet unlike many dreams before, this was a memory; a good memory at that.

Morning came or at least, what I thought was morning. Umiko had set the alarm for me before I got home, knowing I forget to do that. I checked the time, seeing that it was 1:40 am.

"Damn… It's so early…" I yawned, stretching. I pulled the blinds, noticing it was still dark out, of course. I groggily headed into my private bathroom to take a shower. The warm water felt great after having a long slumber. The scent of my strawberry shampoo drifted into my nostrils. Strawberries were my favorite fruit, they were so damn delicious. After twenty minutes of doing the daily hygiene, I exited my bathroom, feeling fresh and restored. "Clothes… Clothes…" I grabbed the outfit I hung up the night before. It consisted of an old black dress shirt, which I rolled the sleeves up past my elbows. The first button was missing and the second, I just left undone. I also had a pair of black skinny jeans. I slipped on my favorite black combat boots and grabbed the two rings off my dresser. One was a sterling silver ring with a ruby forged in and the other was a simple dull gold ring. Deciding that everything about my appearance was in order, I grabbed my suitcase and my backpack, which held some electronics and my glassblowing materials in case I got bored during the flight.

I crept through the halls of my house, trying not to disturb my sleeping family. I'd rather not go through a tear fest, because then I'd probably end up staying rather than going to the school. It's better this way. Once I reached the stairs leading to the entrance, I tripped, falling down the stairs. I landed with a nasty sound of me hitting the floor, but stood up only to see Umiko standing in front of me.

"U-U-Umiko… W-Wh-What are you doing awake…?" I stuttered, uncomfortable under the gaze of my older sister, "Shoul-Shouldn't you be asleep like everyone else…?" I quickly averted my eyes, I was always nervous when in the presence of Umiko or Yuuki, even with women who weren't them but had a similar body type.

"Calm down Yuu," she sighed, "I'm just here to see you off. After all, I'm the one who set your alarm." She gave me a sad smile before pulling me into a tight hug, "Do come back to us… safe and sound… Please…" I felt a couple tears slide down my neck. The usual strong and cool Umineko was crying… I awkwardly hugged her back. I could understand though, we lost our sister in the same way all those years ago.

"I-I promise…" I whispered, "I promise Umi-neechan." I repeated, breaking the hug. I grabbed my suitcase and hurried outside. I almost passed out from that; I guess I wasn't used to it just yet… I heard the door close behind me but didn't look back. That same severing feeling came back as I got closer and closer to the taxi that awaited me. Until, it finally snapped, when I closed the door. The driver sped off to Sapporo Airport. He wasn't too bad of a driver but he was reckless. We made it there within an hour, so that was good. I paid him the amount due and headed into the airport. When I entered, I stopped to gaze at the interior. It wasn't like I imagined at all… I felt someone bump into me and I immediately turned around to apologize only to be greeted with a familiar face.

"Itai… " The brunette girl mumbled, almost falling but I managed to catch her. Her brown eyes opened and gazed into my emerald ones, "Oh… Hello… I-I'm sorry about bumping into you…" She mumbled. Realizing I still held her I immediately let go so she could stand up. I got a better look of her and she was wearing a… French maid outfit… Not to mention her chest was just like…

"U-U-Um… I-It was m-my fault…" I stuttered, geez why did my gynophobia have to act up now, "I-I shouldn't have stopped in-in front of the door…" I sound like a complete idiot, talk about embarrassing…

"It's no worries!" She replied, smiling cheerfully, "Ah, is it possible that you're here for the jet to North America? My name is Ami, Mitsuki Ami, it's a pleasure to meet you!"

* * *

_**Ami's POV**_

"Ami-chan!" Called out my two best friends, Rena la Folia, an exchange student and Lilia de Beauregard, an exchange student as well, "Do you wanna go to karaoke with us today?" They were excited, especially since we just graduated from Reikai Girl's Middle School. Unfortunately, I couldn't, I had work again today. As much as I wanted to spend time with them I couldn't afford missing a day of work, without it I wouldn't be able to live.

"Sorry guys," I apologized, pressing my hands together and bowing slightly, "I have work again today…" I had an apologetic expression on my face, hoping they'd understand. They did of course and just smiled.

"Alright Ami-chan, but next time you're definitely coming with us!" Rena decided, sticking her pinky finger out. I smiled and locked pinkies with her, signifying the next time they asked, I would most certainly go with them. Afterwards the two waved goodbye and headed off to karaoke on their own.

I sighed, feeling depressed. It was always the same thing, whenever they asked me to do join them in something. However, I needed to work constantly, due to living alone. Truth is, ever since I was little, I've been working as a maid. When I was little, I had strolled into a park late at night and found an old lady there. The old lady had asked me if I wanted to become I maid. I told her no of course, because she seemed really crazy. That didn't seem to have an effect on her at all since she just kidnapped me and took me away from my family. Ever since then, I had been working as a maid but eventually my family had found me. However, despite being forced into this life, I actually enjoyed it and told them that I wanted to continue working as a maid. Living in the restaurant was extremely enjoyable and I was able to make an extremely close friend who I call my older sister. We now live together in an apartment just near the new café we work in. The old one we worked in closed down for… Various reasons…

I started trekking to the café, excited to see my co-workers and most importantly, Satomi-neechan. I had a feeling today was going to be a good day. As I was leaving the school, I saw a pair of girls from my school talking to this boy from the boy's middle school. He was pretty handsome…

"Just why might beauties like yourselves be standing out here when it's getting so late?" The guy leaned against the gate, and looked at the two girls who stared at him with awe. I couldn't help but stare with the same awe as those two girls I mean, when I said he was pretty handsome I mean really handsome. I shook him out of my mind and continued my venture to the café. It wasn't very far away, only about 5 minutes away, 2 minutes if I ran there but today I had gym so it took a bit longer than usual.

"I'm here…" I called out as I entered the back entrance of the café. Employees weren't supposed to enter the front entrance as it was reserved for customers so they had a backdoor for employees.

"Ah, Ami-chan!" Spoke Arien, my blonde co-worker. She was extremely nice and easy to befriend. She always had a smile on her face and absolutely loved to tell jokes, "You're just in time! We're having a lunch rush since the school year just ended. Hurry and put on your uniform." With that she left the changing room to get to work. Oh, I probably should mention that the back door leads directly to the changing room so we always keep it locked. Good thing I never forget my key.

Humming, I slowly took off my uniform, and set it neatly inside my locker. I took out my maid uniform, which was the only French maid uniform and my black cat hairband and tail. I quickly put on my uniform and skipped over to the mirror to make sure everything was perfect. I twirled to make sure everything was just right and gave myself a wink.

"Cuteness level: One hundred percent! As usual," I giggled before exiting, excited for work. I helped Emi and Crimson bus tables. Emi was super cool and everything she did was perfect; from picking up orders to placing them down with the most elegance. Crimson, who we call for her pretty red eyes and matching hair, had the cold personality and occasional insulted the customers, which is apparently on the rave. As for me, I was complete klutz, I couldn't go one day without dropping food or drinks or even breaking the dishes when customers were finished with them. I had a feeling I was going to be fired soon, Kanata-sama, my boss, was already fed up with me and even threatened to fire me if I screwed up today as well.

"Here's your food, goshuujin-sama," I greeted with a bow as I set the food for a young man. He appeared to be in his twenties. Since he ordered the special Maid Love Omelet, I took a bottle of ketchup and proceeded to write; "Ami-chan Loves You Desu~" My condiment writing had gotten better since I started working here as before it looked terrible, "Enjoy your meal, goshuujin-sama." With that I walked away off to collect the next order for table 8.

"Is table 8's order ready yet?" I asked the chef, Satomi. Satomi was my onee-chan that I was talking about earlier. We've been together ever since I was kidnapped by that crazy French lady and forced to work in her restaurant. As of now we're living as roommates and continuing work in this little café. Satomi is a really beautiful woman, I don't know why she hasn't gotten married yet, I know if I was a guy I'd totally go for that. That sounded a little creepy, didn't it..? Tee-hee, it's true. Satomi is the best and I most certainly love her!

"Just finished it Ami," She replied, pushing two plates to me, "Go ahead and take them." With a nodded I grabbed them and was about to take them out to the table, however, I slipped and ended up dropping the fresh food all over the food.

"Ami! Are you alright?" Onee-chan called out, worry evident in her voice. I was fine, I just scraped my knee a bit. Before I could answer her question a loud roar erupted through the café.

"Goddammit Ami!" Screeched Kanata-sama who's eyes were burning in a fury of rage. I looked up, fear evident in my face. "Can't you go one hour without without breaking something or better yet, spilling the customer's food?" I winced at the tone of her voice.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I cried repeatedly, I was really scared. Boss was really angry with me, even so more than before, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I repeatedly cried, with each one my voice slowly breaking and turning into a sob.

"Oi, lay off her," commanded Satomi-neechan. Her voice was irritated, she never liked it when anyone yelled at me, "Ami tries her best and you know it. So she's a klutz, quit being an ass about it and get over it." No… Onee-chan, stop… You're going to end up getting fired too… Tears continued to stream down my face, I didn't want Satomi to lose her job, especially since she was actually good at it… unlike me.

"You're right," Kanata-sama huffed, annoyed, "I will get over it. Ami, Satomi, you're both fired. Get the hell out of my restaurant." Kanata-sama stormed out of the kitchen door and the clicking sound of her high heels could be heard throughout the now silent café. Another door slammed shut and I winced at the loud noise. Satomi helped me out and we exited the kitchen.

"What a bitch…" Satomi muttered pulling me into a hug, "It's alright Ami-chan; everything's going to be alright." She patted my head and before long, all of our co-workers stopped what they were doing and gathered around us for a group hug. I was really going to miss them all, they were like family to me. I've been working here since the restaurant closed down and I've built so many great friendships. Besides, I was going to be leaving soon… I need to tell Satomi soon…

An hour had passed since the drama that went down and Satomi and I were headed back to our apartment. We had to leave our uniforms and keys there and sign a couple of contracts so that took a lot of a time… When we got home, Satomi flung herself onto the couch, exhausted.

"I'm going to go take a shower," I told her, letting her know what I was doing. She waved me off, signaling that she heard me and I skipped to take a well needed hot shower. Once inside our small bathroom, I stripped myself of my school uniform and hopped inside the shower. At first the hot water burned but after a while it started to feel nice and relaxing on my stressed out tense muscles. Feeling refreshed and relaxed, I stepped out of the shower and dried my hair. I stared at myself in the mirror. I never really stared to much at myself, you know, give a good look at what you look like. My brown hair, still looking wavy was dripping water at the ends. My large brown eyes stared at their reflection, shining brightly. With a sigh, I exited the bathroom and headed to my room to put on my pajamas.

Ami lied on her bed and stared at the suitcase and opened letter next to her night stand. She hadn't expected anything like acceptance to a famous school. I had received an acceptance letter from a school called Northern Star Academy for Rising Stars which I hadn't even applied to… The letter said this:

_Dear Ami Mitsuki,_

I, the headmaster of Northern Lights Academy of Rising Stars, am glad to say that you are invited to attend our lovely school. You will receive the utmost education and be able to enhance your spectacular talent and blossom. Once graduating, you will be able to broadcast your amazing talent to the world and live in fame and glory. I assure, you will achieve guaranteed success in life after you attend our school. Inside, we have disclosed your ticket for the private jet that will be picking you up at Sapporo Airport at 8:00 a.m. sharp. We cannot wait to see you here attending our fair school. See you soon.

Sincerely,  
NLARS Headmaster

It was really weird too, I mean, I haven't even heard of this school… I guess maybe because I haven't been to America. The jet leaves tomorrow but I'm scared… I don't want to leave Satomi-neechan alone here… I'm worried for her… I put my face into a pillow, thinking about everything. I didn't notice that Satomi had opened the door to my room.

"Hey, Ami-chan…" Satomi called, walking into my room. I felt her sit on my bed but I didn't move, "I… heard about the school…" At that, I immediately sat up, staring Satomi in the eyes, "Sorry, I was cleaning your room when you left for school and found the letter. Why didn't you tell me?" I could tell Satomi was saddened that I tried to hide this, but I really didn't want her to know at all.

"I…" I started, "I really didn't want you to know… I-I wasn't sure if I was really going to attend this school or not because I'd end up leaving you alone… And I don't want that. I kept my stuff packed just in case I changed my mind but now… I'm not sure…" I looked down, tears were threatening to fall. I suddenly felt the warmth of Satomi, wrapped around me.

"Don't worry about me…" She whispered, "I'm Satomi, super Chef with nerves of steel. I'll be fine when you're gone…" That was what I was afraid of. I knew she'd be fine but… I wouldn't be fine without her… "And you will be too!" She pulled away when she said this, "Ami, you're a strong-willed, fun, cheerful, bubbly girl. I'm sure you'll do perfectly fine at this school. There'll be lots of people there and I'm sure you'll make tons of new friends." Satomi's words helped a lot. Maybe I should go, I couldn't rely on Satomi for the rest of my life, now could…? With a newfound courage welling inside me, I nodded in understanding.

"Yeah… You're right!" I said, hopping off my bed, "I'll do my best! It's best to exit the comfort zone to make friends, right?" Satomi nodded her head in confirmation, "Alright it's settled then. I will go on the flight to America!" Satomi smiled and told me I should get to bed soon. Heeding her words as a daughter would to her mother; I immediately slipped under my covers and fell fast asleep.

I had a pleasant dream that night, it was about the times back when Satomi and I still worked for that crazy old French lady. It was short lived as I was startled awake by the sound of my alarm clock playing 'Meltdown' so loud. Annoyed, I quickly slapped it onto the ground, which somehow turned it off.

"That was such a good dream too…" I groaned as I wiggled out of bed. I headed into the bathroom to take a quick warm shower. I used my favorite vanilla shampoo; I loved the scent of vanilla. I couldn't live without vanilla; it was perfect for everything sweet. Once I finished, I exited the bathroom, feeling as refreshed as I was before I went to bed. I quickly got dressed in my French Maid outfit. I kept the one I had received from the old lady to keep good memories of the restaurant. Once I was sure everything was fitted perfectly, I grabbed my suitcase and scurried to the exit. Satomi was fast asleep on the couch, snoring loudly as she always did. I tip-toed over to her and clicked off the television; it was showing some sort of horror movie. With a small smile, I pulled over her covers and quietly left, leaving my key on the table.

When I got down to the sidewalk, the taxi I called up had arrived faster than I expected. I tossed in my suitcase and hopped inside.

"Sapporo Airport, please!" I told the driver who nodded and smiled. He seemed kind of shady but I paid no mind to it. He started driving which was a bit shaky at first but we made it to the airport safe and sound. I paid him the amount I owed and quickly stepped away from the car, fearing he might end up running me over. I turned to face the enormous airport and took a deep gulp. This was one huge step for me and I was nervous. I scurried inside the airport only to bump into something, rather it was someone.

"Itai…" I mumbled, waiting for impact with the ground to happen but it never came. I opened my eyes to see a pair of dull emerald ones to be staring into mine, "Oh… Hello… I-I'm sorry about bumping into you…" I mumbled, my cheeks starting to burn up. He must've realized he still held me and immediately let me go so I could stand up. I got a better look of him and he didn't seem all that… He was cute I'll give him that but not in the cute, _cute_ way.

"U-U-Um… I-It was m-my fault…" he stuttered. Geez was me bumping into him so bad that he started stuttering? I feel offended… "I-I shouldn't have stopped in-in front of the door…" Oh… I guess he just feels really bad. Or he has some really big touch issues, well whatever.

"It's no worries!" I replied, giving him my best smile. He didn't seem to be a bad person. I realized that he had a suitcase and a letter as well, "Ah, is it possible that you're here for the jet to North America? My name is Ami, Mitsuki Ami, it's a pleasure to meet you!"

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

Yuu stared at the girl in front of him, his poor gynophobia preventing him to reply. Ami stared at him curiously, wondering why he didn't reply. Before she could ask anything a yell was heard. Yuu seemed to have broken out of his trance and turned to the direction of the voice.

"That sounded like…" He muttered, but was loud enough for Ami to hear. He immediately took off, dragging his suitcase behind him.

"Ah! Mister! Wait for me!" Ami cried out, chasing after him. She almost fell a couple of times but managed to keep several paces behind him. When they got to where the source of the yelling was, they found Seira and Rai heading towards where the jet was going to be waiting.

"Seira?" Yuu called out, shock on his face. Said brunette turned to see him staring at her and surprise appeared on her face.

"Yuu…" She whispered, but they were all able to hear. Rai and Ami looked at each other then looked at the two of them.

"Oi, you know this bitchy chick?" Rai asked Yuu. He honestly didn't expect Miss Fussy Britches to having a possible friend. She'd nag them away.

"Shut up, _Rai!_" Seira growled, clenching her fists, "I swear, if you insult me one more time or even call me dude, I'm going to punch you in the jaw." Rai arched an eyebrow at this.

"Oh really now, _dude_?" He stressed 'dude' to infuriate her even more, "I'd like to see you try, tool." Rai was smirking, enjoying getting on her nerves.

"Ahem!" Ami cleared her throat, "I believe introductions are in order before anyone gets hurt. I'll start. My name is Ami, Mitsuki Ami. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Seira looked at Ami and smiled her best cheerful smile, "It's nice to meet you, Ami-chan." She replied, "My name is Seira, Kirisaki Seira, and the pleasure is all mine." The two girls smiled at each other, glad to know they wouldn't be the only girls on this flight. Rai sighed, of course she'd change when she meets someone, talk about your average two faced chick.

"The names Rai, Kobayashi Rai. Don't forget it," He introduced himself, smirking a little. Ami stared at him in awe.

"You're eyes…" She muttered, "They remind me of my good friend, Crimson. She's really pretty. Are yours real?" She skipped over to him, extremely curious about his existence.

"Uh… No," He replied simply, "They're contacts. My eyes are actually blue." He took out the contact in his right eye to prove his point, "See?"

"I-I think… You should keep it like that… Leave one of them off," Ami breathed, blushing. Rai stared at her for a moment before placing the contact back in his eye. "Nah, it'd be weird to just have one in. People would ask about my eyes all the time." He explained, deciding to not tell her why he wore the colored contacts.

"Ahem!" Seira cleared her throat this time, getting the duo's attention, "If you _lovebirds_ are done, Yuu would like to introduce himself as well. Go ahead Yuu." Rai would've made a retort but poor Yuu looked like he was struggling so he bit it back. Ami smiled warmly at the shorter boy, welcoming him to introduce himself.

"I-I'm… Yuu… Miyama Yuu, It's nice to meet you both…" Yuu muttered, shuffling around. He was nervous with Ami's eyes on him. His gynophobia was acting up again.

"Alright man, glad to have another dude onboard," Rai spoke, giving Yuu a toothy smile. He held out his fist to the blonde for a fist bump to which Yuu happily gave.

"Great, now that we've all be introduced, let's go ahead and aboard the jet!" Ami suggested, skipping to the terminal and dragging her suitcase behind. Rai slowly followed behind, just taking his own pace. Yuu and Seira followed, their paces matching each other's.

"So…" Seira started, she felt awkward in the silence, "How's your family been…?"

Yuu shrugged, "They've been alright I guess," he replied, "Although, they've become more workaholics. What about yours?" He turned to face the brunette.

Seira sighed, "Well, Ryuuji is still as single as ever. I don't really talk to my grandparents… Although they do visit every now and again but that's about it." Seira explained, "We had a mock birthday party for my mom last month. She'd be 28 now. What about you? Has your family done anything for your sister…?" She asked him, they had shared a terrible loss but what made it worse was the fact that her mom was the one who caused his sister's undoing.

"We don't really talk about Minori…" Yuu admitted. They stopped at the boarding dock entrance, "If anyone brings her up it ends up being a bunch of waterworks… You know?" Seira nodded her head in understanding. She hoped that if this really was another Eden Academy that she'd be able to make sure her new friends would be alright. Once they were all seated on the jet, they patiently waited for it take flight and head to the Americas.

"This is your captain speaking," Spoke a masculine voice over the PA, "We will be taking flight now. Please turn off any electronics you have and prepare for takeoff." The four high school students immediately pulled out their cell phones and iPods and turned them off immediately. The jet started moving, and the scenery outside the windows started passing by faster and faster with every second going by. It wasn't too long before they were flying up into the air. After a couple minutes a light flashed on, signaling it was okay to turn on electronics.

A stewardess came in and offered various foods to the group to which they accepted happily. However, unbeknownst to them, while they ate their foods, a copious amount of isoflurane filled the passenger section, causing them to all fall asleep.

"Ah, hello?" A new voice greeted, completely different from the one before. "Sorry to say this, but kiddos you've all been officially kiddynapped. Bwahahahahahaha!" The laughter echoed out from the plane as its direction slowly changed, planning for a completely new destination.

* * *

"_-sama, you can't be seriously thinking of attending this shady school?"_

"…_You don't know what's best for me…"_

"_Please, reconsider!"_

"_I do not wish to attend this school…"_

"_You shall! As your mother and father we only want what's best for you!"_

* * *

**Seira Kirisaki: 16, SHSL Songtress**

**Rai Kobayashi: 16 SHSL Daredevil**

**Yuu Miyama: 15 SHSL Glassblower**

**Ami Mitsuki: 15 SHSL Maid**

**? ?: ? SHSL ?**

**? ?: ? SHSL ?**

**Hmmm... That end had me curious... Just what'll be happening the next chapter. Who is going to be introduced next? What is the next country? Ah well, I really struggled to do this chapter. I started it last Sunday but never finished it until now. Shame on me. Curse my easily distracted ass self. ; A; I shall repent for my sins.**

**Also~! This is super ultra important! For everyone who submitted an OC but didn't specify where they were from or if they moved to another country, I'll need that information. If you already did, then no worries. If I don't end up with this information, I'll put them in with another group and say they moved to the country for a while and have to move suddenly again. . I don't wanna assume anything about anything so it'd be very much appreciated for this information. Also; to make things fairer; the murders will be completely random and NON-GENDER SPECIFIC. ; A; If you read Eden you'd understand what I mean about the Gender thing. Anyways, until next time you guys~! Au Revoir!**


End file.
